PnF: Act Your Age
by Zani99
Summary: I made my own version of the incoming PnF-episode called Act Your Age. -I hope that you don't mind about my bad English


It was the first day of July. The sun was shining brightly and everything was perfect when Phineas Flynn woke up. ''I can feel it! Today is gonna be the best day ever!'' he shouted immediately when he woke up. Ferb looked at him and smiled. They dressed up and went downstairs to have some breakfast. ''Mornin', boys!'' their mother, Linda, said when they came to the kitchen. She has a performance with her free-form jazz band, so she and the other members of the band had to go and practice. ''I have to go now, you're in charge because dad is at work. The boss is going to check the antique shop, so he has to clean up in there'', Linda said to her 15-year-old daughter Candace. ''Okay! I won't let the boys do anything stupid!'' Candace shouted and waved.

''Hey Ferb, it has been almost eight years since you and dad moved here'', Phineas said when they were eating cereals. ''We have to celebrate it somehow!'' he shouted and almost poured his cereal bowl when he stood up. ''Hey hey hey, what are you guys up for?'' Candace yelled from the stairway and came downstairs, ''I promised mom not to let you do anything stupid, so tell the plan so I can stop it!'' ''We were just planning to celebrate the 8-year anniversary of dad's and Ferb's moving in here. I can remember, we were just toddlers when they came!'' Phineas said and started to think. ''Hmm...we were toddlers...Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!''

''Well, what is it?'' Candace asked. ''We're gonna build a time machine and travel to the past!'' Phineas shouted loudly. ''We're gonna build what?'' someone asked. ''Oh, hi Isabella!'' Phineas said happily. ''Whatcha doin'?'' she continued. ''Ferb and dad moved here eight years ago, and we were planning to celebrate it by building a time machine. It would be awesome to refresh all the memories!'' he said. ''Why don't we just use the time machine from the museum?'' Isabella asked. ''Nah, we used it twice already. And I wanna make some changes to it'', Phineas said, ''for example a invisibility wall around it so that other people won't see it. That helps a lot when travelling to the past, I don't wanna change the future again.'' Isabella nodded and they went outside to start building. ''Hey, where's Perry?'' Candace asked when she was about to close the backdoor. ''Well, he's gonna be back soon, just like always'', she said and went outside.

''Good morning, agent P! We have been watching Dr. Doofenshmirtz and we found out what he's gonna build today. An age-changing-inator!'' Major Monogram said when Perry entered to his secret lair. ''That won't be good!'' Carl shouted from behind. ''Carl, you don't have enough time to speak, just continue cleaning, it's really messy in here'', Francis said angrily. ''Hmph...Okay...'' Carl said and growled quietly. ''Good luck, agent!'' Monogram said. Perry nodded and left for a mission with his jet pack.

''Okay, the machine is done. Next we need clothes that make us invisible, just to be sure that we won't change the future'', Phineas said and started to work. ''Phineas, can the machine go to the future too?'' Isabella asked hopefully. ''Of course!'' he answered and kept working. ''That's awesome'', she thought, ''I wanna see how is it going with my future self. Oh, and I'm **very **curious about Phineas' future...**''**

''Oh, Perry the Platypus! How nice to meet you again!'' Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted and pressed the big red button from the remote control he had. Around Perry raised up many robot hands that tied him up. ''Now that you're trapped, I can tell my plan. Behold, the age-changing-inator!'' he said loudly and took off the cloth that was covering it. ''I'm gonna turn every important person, like my annoying brother Roger, to a baby, so I can become the leader of the whole Tri-State Area!'' Perry looked at him frightened. He started to struggle to get free.

''I'll call to the others to come here'', Phineas said, ''I'm sure that they wanna join!'' Phineas went inside to call. ''So Candace, are you coming?'' Isabella asked. ''I guess so, I'm in charge so I have to no what you're doing and where'', Candace answered. ''And when'', Ferb said quickly and made them laugh. Then Phineas came back and said: ''They'll be here in a minute.''

''Oh, c' mon, my dear little brother'', Dr. D said sarcastically as he waited for Roger to come to the stage. He was going to give a speech. ''Soon you'll really be my **little **brother!'' Heinz shouted and laughed. Perry was still struggling to get free. For once he was glad that Roger was late.

''Hi, guys!'' Phineas said when the others came. ''Ready to travel in time?'' ''Yeah! Can we check some other things too, like when you met us?'' Baljeet asked. ''Oh, sure!'' Phineas said, ''they are one of my favourite memories.'' They all, including Candace, entered the machine. ''Here we go!'' Phineas shouted and launched the machine. It took few seconds to go back to their childhood. ''Look! Lawrence and Ferb are coming!'' Baljeet shouted and pointed at the front door. They looked inside trough the glass door. ''Oh, and there are we!'' Phineas shouted. ''Oh, how adorable you were!'' Isabella said flirtatiously to Phineas. Of course he thought that she meant it like friend. ''Always so oblivious...'' she thought, ''some day he'll understand, I know it.''

''Hey, could we now travel to the day we met?'' Isabella asked. Phineas nodded and they went back to the machine. Again, in a flash, they were in another day. ''Oh, look, Vivian is coming!'' Baljeet shouted. ''If I remember right, I was right behind her'', Isabella said. And so she was! ''Isa, you can go play if you want to'', Vivian said and pointed at the young Phineas and Ferb. She walked slowly and shyly towards them. ''Hi, what's your name? I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb'', Phineas said. ''I-i'-m Isabella...'' she said and smiled a bit. ''Wanna play with us? We have some building blocks for ya, too!'' Phineas continued and she sat next to them. They kept watching for a while until the others came too. ''Hey, I'm in there! And so is Baljeet!'' Buford shouted. The little bulyl and nerd went to play eith the others too. They watched for a moment and then left back to the present.

''There he is! Get ready to turn into a baby!'' Dr. D shouted when he finally saw his brother coming. When he was about to press the launch-button, Perry got free and knocked him over. ''How did you get free?'' Heinz shouted. Perry shrugged and hit him in the face. When fighting, they accidentally changed the inator's options from baby to 5 years older, but they didn't notice it. When Perry kicked the last kick, Dr. D fell towards his inator and it fell down to the floor, shooting once. Perry left quickly with his jet pack, and Heinz shouted: ''Curse you, Perry the Platypus!'' Then he noticed that the inator didn't break! ''Now nobody can stop me!'' he shouted and laughed his evil laugh.

''I have to go, my mom is making tacos today and I don't wanna miss them!'' Buford said and left. ''And I have a lot of exercises to do, see ya later!'' Baljeet shouted and left too. ''I''ll call Jeremy, today's a perfect day for a picnic'', Candace said and walked inside. ''So, wanna travel to the future, guys?'' Phineas asked. ''Um...I..have to do...something, see ya later!'' Ferb said and winked to Isabella. ''Thanks Ferb'', she whispered, ''you always know when I wanna be alone with Phineas.'' ''Okay, I guess that we'll go just between the two'', Phineas said and smiled a bit. ''Yeah, but it's good!'' Isabella said and smiled. When they were about to enter the machine again, something hit them. It was the beam from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inator. Phineas and Isabella didn't notice it immediately, but they turned 5 years older.

''W-what happened to you?'' Isabella asked when she saw him. ''You're older!'' Phineas looked at himself and then at Isabella. ''You're too! I didn't know that the machine could do that!'' They wondered for a while, but then left to explore the future Danville. ''Nobody's home. Let's check your house before we leave further'', Phineas said and they walked across the road to Isabella's house. Nobody was home either. ''Where is everyone?'' Isabella asked and Phineas shrugged. ''I think that something is wrong in here. Maple Drive has **never **been this quiet. Let's go and find out.'' Isabella nodded. As they walked towards the center of Danville, Isabella looked at Phineas. ''He looks so **cute** as a teenager!'' she thought. ''I wonder, what will he think of me and my new look...''

When they finally got to the center, they noticed that there was nobody. ''Now I'm sure that something is wrong'', Phineas said. ''Hey! What's that noise?'' Isabella asked and I heard it too. It came from a building that looked like Ferb's head. ''There is someone!'' Isabella shouted. ''Let's go, we have to stop this!'' Phineas yelled, grabbed Isabellas hand and they started running towards the building. ''But...what if the person does something to us as well?'' she asked. ''We're invisible, remember? Nothing will happen!'' he said and tried to calm her down.

Phineas and Isabella got up and sneaked in. ''Who's that guy?'' Isabella wondered and hid behind Phineas. ''I have no idea, but he seems crazy.'' Dr. D was dancing his winning dance, because today he finally beated the last one of his enemies, Perry the Platypus. ''What should we do?'' she asked. ''Well, let's check this place out at first'', Phineas said and started looking around, and so did Isabella. ''Look! Isn't that Perry?'' she asked and pointed next to the weird guy. ''I'm not sure... let's get closer.'' When they got close enough, they noticed that it actually **was** him. ''What is he doing here?'' Isabella wondered. ''I don't know, but we have to help him. I think that that weird guy had hit him hard'', Phineas said and slowly dragged Perry further. When they got to the corridor, they turned the invisibility off and shoke Perry awake, because he had fainted. When he finally woke up, he looked at Phineas and Isabella. At first he didn't recognize them, because they were younger than this time's Phineas and Isabella. ''Don't worry, Perry, you're safe now'', Phineas said and lifted him up. Luckily Perry had dropped his hat, if he didn't his secret could have been revealed.

They found two bikes and got Perry home. ''Stay in there, we'll be back soon'', Phineas said. This time Perry just had to wait. ''What are we gonna do?'' Isabella asked. ''I'll build us two special guns, they won't kill, just make faint'', Phineas said and started building. He was done in a flash and they left back to Doofenshmirtz's. ''What are you planning?'' Isabella asked. ''I'll force him to stop.'' Phineas said. ''I just hope that everything goes well...'' she whispered sadly.

When they got back to the center, they ran again up to the weird building. Isabella staid in the corridor and Phineas went inside. ''What have you done to everyone?!'' Phineas shouted and pointed at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, ''and who are you anyway?'' ''I'm the leader of the Tri-State Area! I won like 10 years ago, so how don't you know it?'' Dr. D shouted and looked at them, ''by the way, you look very familiar! I remember something about turning someone, who looked just like you, into a baby, and then my enemy jumped behind him and knocked me over, but I beated him. How did you turn back to teenager?!'' ''That's a long story, but if you don't tell me where is everyone, I'll shoot you!'' Phineas shouted and kept pointing at him with the gun. ''No...don't shoot...I'll shoot you!'' Heinz shouted and shooted at Phineas with his new version of the age-changing-inator. Phineas turned into a baby. When Dr. D was laughing, Isabella stepped in from the corridor and pointed at him. ''Turn him back immediately!'' she shouted. ''Oh, is he some sort of boyfriend of yours? How cute! But he can't help you anymore. Guess what? You and I are the only mature ones in here anymore. If you haven't noticed, I have turned everyone to babies and brought here!'' he explained. Isabella still pointed at him. ''Soon I'll be te **only **mature one in here!'' Heinz shouted and pointed at her with the inator. ''No... I won't let you do this to me... to all these people... to Tri-State Area!'' she yelled and started to press the trigger of her fainting gun. ''Not while I'm here'', she said dramatically and shooted at him.

''How does this work?'' Isabella thought when she got the age-changing-inator. ''Let's see... That weird guy can be my guinea pig...'' she said and turned fainted Dr. D to a baby. Then she changed to reverse and started turning people back. After she had turned everyone but Phineas and Dr. D back, she sighed and lifted Phineas up. ''You're so freaking **cute**!'' she said, hugged him and put back to the floor. Then she turned him back too. ''W-what happened?'' Phineas asked. ''Nothing special, I just saved the whole Tri-State Area!'' Isabella said prodly. Phineas started to remember again, and when he noticed the baby-Heinz, he lifted him up and took to the police station. He turned him back to adult not before he was locked to the cell. ''I hope that you learned not to fight against us!'' Phineas said. ''Shut up, trianglehead, you didn't do anyhing, your girlfriend did'', Dr. D said angrily. ''M-my _girlfriend_? She's not my... oh, what am I talking about?! Yeah, my_ girlfriend _saved everyone and everything'', Phineas said and looked at Isabella kindly. Isabella was surprised about what Phineas said, but loved it anyways. Her eyes started to get wet. ''Really... _girlfriend_?'' she asked and Phineas nodded shyly. ''Let's go and see how people are getting back to the normal life.''

Everything was turning back to normal. The shops opened, people walked around doing stuff and so on. When they had walked in there for a while, they noticed their future selves. They were holding hands. The teen Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and smiled. Isabella screamed because of happiness inside her mind. ''It's clear now, we're getting _married_ later!'' she thought. ''Let's get to the present, shall we?'' Phineas asked. ''But at first, let's turn ourselves five years younger!'' Isabella said and laughed. They turned themselves back with the age-changing-inator, and left back to their time.

''Where have you been?!'' Candace shouted when they got back home. ''I got really worried!'' ''Well, we just saved the Tri-State Area, so nothing special. Oh, if we put the future evil scientist to the jail, the one from present is still free! We'll have to be quick!'' Phineas shouted, took his bike and waited for Isabella to get hers. ''Do you still have the fainting gun?'' Isabella asked and Phineas nodded. ''Let's go then!'' she shouted and they left. They cycled quickly to the center, and ran up to Heinz' house. ''Don't move!'' Phineas yelled and pointed at Doof with the gun, ''you're not gonna take over the Tri-State Area!'' Dr. D stepped back because he frigtened a bit, bumped to his age-changing-inator causing it to well down to the ground. ''Oh, great... another failed plan... Curse you, stupid child!'' And you too, you happy...girl who didn't do...anything!'' he said and went to sulk. ''Again, we saved the Tri-State Area!'' Isabella shouted happily and hugged Phineas. Phineas surprised, but didn't push her away. ''We already now that we're gonna be together in the future, so why wouldn't we get together already?'' Isabella whispered. Phineas didn't say anything, he just looked at Isabella, grabbed her hand and they left back home.

When they got home, everyone wondered where they had been. They answered vaguely: ''Saving the Tri-State Area'', and went outside. ''If now is not the time to sing, then when?'' Phineas asked and started to sing, and Isabella started too.

_''I found you''_ , Phineas started.

_''We spend so much time together in every kind of weather'' _, Isabella continued.

''_All that's left..''_

_''the thought of what could have been done..''_

_''Why couldn't I see, I should have known, I should have said, if I'd only known!'' _they sang together.

_''You made my days...'' _Isabella sang.

_''I kept being oblivious...'' _Phineas continued.

_''But finally, we found our ways!'' _they sang.

_''It took so long to understand, but now I'm here...'' _Phineas sang and his eyes got wet.

_''I kept hiding love, but now it's shared!'' _Isabella started to cry too, just because of happiness.

''I knew this would happen!'' Baljeet shouted. ''We all knew'', Ferb said and looked at his brother and Isabella. ''Good job, little bro'', he thought, ''I knew you could handle it!'' When they finished the song, Linda and Lawrence came back. ''Hiya, guys, did you have fun?'' Linda asked. ''_Very _fun'', Phineas said and winked to Isabella, ''but hey, where did the time machine go?'' Everyone shrugged and went inside. ''Who wants some pie?'' Linda asked and everyone wanted. ''I knew that this would be the best day ever!'' Phineas said happily. ''It totally was!'' Isabella shouted, ''and by the way, I loved your teen look!'' Phineas blushed a bit. ''Did you like mine?'' she asked curiously. Phineas had to admit, he did, but he just whispered: ''I'm sure that you know it.''


End file.
